Running
by Etherael
Summary: A mild summer's day and a short meeting. Summer before 6th yr.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury books and other various publishers. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Hurry up!" A little girl ran up the street as fast as she could on her short legs, her brother following behind, laughing at her antics. The girl was young maybe around seven with short brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. As exhaustion started to catch up with her she finally collapsed on the side walk in front of number 4. Her brother caught up with her slightly panting and handed her a bottle of water.

"Wow Eliza, you seem to be getting faster everyday." said the boy, his blue eyes twinkling as his wavy black hair billowed in the wind.

"You really think so," Eliza sighed, "I just wish I can be fast enough then I'll show that snotty Rita up at the race."

"You'll win I know you will." the boy grinned, "You're _my_ sister after all!"

"Ha ha, very funny bro."

"I wouldn't worry about your speed if I were you." A voice echoed from behind them. Eliza and her brother spun around.

"You looked like an Olympic champion back there."

Standing behind them in the front garden was a young man with deep green eyes, messy black hair, and a tanned complexion with a scar on his forehead. It looked like he'd been gardening, if his muddy gloved hands and mussed up clothes were anything to go by.

Eliza grinned, "Thanks! I like to think that I'm athletic and running is what I do best. I'm taking part in a 100-metre sprint race at my school and I was just preparing."

The boy smiled back and softly replied, "Looks like you and I share something in common."

"Oh, really?"

"Running is what I do best too." His eyes became unfocused, a strange pain marring their bright colour.

As Eliza pondered these strangely ominous words, the boy looked to the sky. His face immediately changed expression and his posture straightened.

He cleared his throat, "It's getting dark, and I'd better let you get back home."

Before either of the siblings could say another word, he spun around and started to walk towards the house.

"Wait!" Will called after him. He stopped, waiting. "There's still some time before night truly sets in so we're going to be _training-" _Will smirked at his sister who crossed her arms and frowned, "-for a while yet. You wanna join us? I'm Will by the way, Will Johannes, and you?"

The boy looked back, "I'd love to but I've got chores to do so maybe I'll see you some other time. As for who I am…" He smiled slightly, "I'm Harry."

Will shrugged, "Kay, your wish." and he set off again. Eliza followed, turning to wave "See ya around Harry!" As she ran off, Eliza thought she heard a whisper on the wind, "Just Harry…"

Harry went inside leaving his muddy shoes out so that Aunt Petunia wouldn't scream at him for dirtying her sparkling, spotless home. He shrugged off his gloves, put them away, cleaned up and then sprinted upstairs to his room where a letter waited for him. As he read Professor Dumbledore's missive, he found himself confused but couldn't help being relieved that it wasn't another message containing condolences for his godfather's death, convincing him that he wasn't at fault. He knew Sirius went on his own free will to the Department of Mysteries and that he wouldn't want Harry to beat himself up about it but Harry knew, he _knew_, that Sirius's death was somewhat his fault and no one could change that fact. Still, he would try to leave the past in the past for Sirius's sake and for the sake of his friends.

He was marked, Harry thought as he ran his fingers across his scar. Everyone who was close to him was in danger for Voldemort would never leave them alone. _Neither can live while the other survives… _He was running and hiding as he couldn't kill Voldemort yet, couldn't be the savior of the wizarding world, couldn't be the _Chosen One_. Harry slammed his fist on the wall, next to the window as everything around him rattled. He put his forehead to the window and looked out towards where he met Will and Eliza.

"_I'm just Harry and I'm running from fate…"_


End file.
